Expect the unexpected
by The Dali Llama
Summary: The title pretty much explains it! It says it is supposed to humorsuspense...the first chap isn't that funny, but it gets better! btw this our first fanfic, so it's kinda just a tester...but please read and reveiw! thanx! Kayla


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO…just maybe some of the things not in the book… **_**Maybe **_**some things alright?**

**There are two authors, so there might be two author's notes for some of the chappies (me and my friend are working on it together…DON"T YOU DARE COMMENT ON MY AWFUL GRAMMER!)…YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?? **

**A/N: okay, the first chapter might be boring, but please please please read it when we update, cuz it's gonna get super interesting! **

Percy POV:

The Parade….big whoop! My Mom and I watched the big Christmas floats

passed by steadily, as the cheerful people threw hard candies to the crowds of admiring

parade goers and sing cheesy carols. Nope…no blue candy…just red and white candy

canes flying through the air, as greedy children try to snatch them from each other,

looking forward to a small treat after their effort to scurry for an open spot. This wasn't

nearly as good as the Macy's parade every year, but it was better than staying home

thinking about Annab...keep her out of your mind Percy!!!!!! Some schools do stupid

little dances in poodle skirts. Why 50's skirts? I have no clue.

I listened to a lady, with a voice like cream, carol about the splendid day. I felt so

drawn to her voice as it oozed over the crowd in waves of glorious peacefulness. I

caught a glimpse of her serene face, and was to have been ogling at the voice of one of

the muses. She winked at me, startled, as I recalled that the immortals sometimes

participate in human activities. Like the Trojan War cough Eris cough.She was

followed by a group of softball players shouted gruff cheers as they passed by. A girl in

front peered nervously back and forth, but she sang the cheers just as loud, which, by

the way, was very loud. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up with a terrible headache.

"Mom?" I asked needing to at least walk around a bit to get rid of my need to do

something, "can I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded and bent as her rosy lips gave me a motherly kiss on the top of my

head and nodded. I walked away to the seven-eleven a little embarrassed, and to my

word, walked to the men's room. I began to wash my hands, whistling a carol I heard

earlier as I heard a fold of something like…leather? I drew riptide and before I even had

a chance to uncap it, it was flicked swiftly from my hands. _Great,_ I thought, peering

rigidly up at a haggard looking harpy. She screeched and dove for me, and I clumsily

dove out to the left, scanning the room for my life-saving pen. I hoped that it would pop

right back into my pocket before I became Harpy chow. She swooped again, just barely

slicing my cheek. _OH MY MUFFINS!!!_ Great, just what I needed some odd curse

replacement words too! The old hag collided with the cabinet below the sink, thrusting

her head straight through it and getting stuck.

This was my chance. I let my eyelids drop in a matter of concentration and tried

to become one with the plumbing. Her head bobbed out and she came at me in rage,

but was caught by the water plummeting towards her wrinkled face. She skidded a few

feet as I kept the waterworks coming. I was caught by surprise as she darted out and

pinned me to the floor. Just then Riptide appeared in my palm. I flipped the lid off as it

expanded into the shimmering sword I knew so well, and plunged it through her heart,

her squeals of pain echoing through my ears. That took care of her…temporarily. I got

up and examined my appearance; I had the yellow monster dust powdering my face,

but that rolled away with a mysterious gust of wind. I shrugged, capped Riptide, and

strolled out, buying a coke for my own mini celebration.

When I got back, my mom frowned at me. "Percy what happened to your cheek,"

she said, touching my cut with her gentle fingers.

"Just another monster, but I-",

She cut me off,"Co'mere my little Percy, you need to sit down and rest a little. I

feel so bad for my Percy, so endangered. It must be terrible. Percy, I'm so-".

This time, I cut her off, "S'okay Mom, there's nothing else, you can do but love

me like a normal son."

With that she smiled weakly and kissed my forehead, and we gazed at the

parade marching before us.

Poor Annabeth. Her step mom barely gives her a chance, if my mom were like

that I'd….lets not think about that right now. I should be having a good time…

**Hope y'all liked it: P**

**I know Annabeth's mom gave her a chance but still, SHE WAS SO RUDE! **

**Kay, have a wonderful day!**

**!REMEMBER! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Yeah you get the point…**


End file.
